The Chosen
by CatSnake
Summary: Una mujer desconocida cae desde el cielo como una estrella fugaz en el Santuario de Athena. La diosa que habita allí ha comunicado al gran patriarca una aterradora profecía. El caos se esparce por la tierra y es difícil diferenciar la realidad de las pesadillas. Los dioses descubrirán que hay algo más allá, un poder superior que puede borrarlo todo con solo un pensamiento.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene parejas de todo tipo (yaoi/yuri/hetero), y más que probable OoC. Si esto no es de tu agrado, por favor solo agarra el mouse y ve a buscar otro tipo de fic. Gracias.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"Al principio todo era oscuridad y dijo Dios hágase la luz..."_

Sonrió de lado ante las palabras leídas y no pudo evitar que una risa socarrona abandonara sus labios. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta el rostro pálido de su amo quien, sentado en su firme trono de piedra, observaba con imperturbable serenidad el libro sostenido por el subordinado. Volvió entonces a posar la mirada en la página inicial de lo que los insolentes humanos llamaban 'la palabra de Dios' y la voz en su mente continuó el relato en privado en tanto sus pies le llevaban de regreso por el pasillo. Las oscuras placas de mármol negro quedaron atrás en algún momento y las columnas de piedra que se alzaban a ambos lados del salón principal desaparecieron de su entorno. Unas escaleras cubiertas por una fina alfombra de un opaco color azul le llevaron la exterior de aquel mundo que habitaba.

Sus ojos dorados como dos monedas de oro recorrieron los alrededores. El cielo negro que cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y más allá, si es que a aquello podía llamársele cielo, pues era tan solo como una oscura capa sin estrellas, se encontraba en esa ocasión tan calmo como siempre. Sin una sola perturbación, como era de esperar.

—Todo en orden—se dijo a si mismo un momento antes de bajar la cabeza. Allí estaba, bajo sus pies se extendía una intrincada y brillante red conformada por millones de líneas del color de la noche, cuyo origen eran los cimientos del sombrío templo que acababa de abandonar. Y bajo esta, aquello que los humanos llamaban 'el vasto universo'—Si ellos supieran—volvió a reír. Era algo que siempre le había causado gracia, sin importar la línea temporal, la dimensión, o cualquiera que sea la denominación usada, los seres inferiores siempre se creían a sí mismos el centro. Los más importantes, los que tenían absoluta autoridad sobre todo, incluso sobre otros de su misma raza. Se creían con el poder de enfrentarse al destino, a la muerte, a los dioses. Y de la misma forma pensaban también que su universo era el único, solo aquel en el que ellos existían. La verdad era que no podía culparlos por ello, dado que sus pequeñas y obtusas mentalidades no serían jamás capaces de enfrentar la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que aquello que consideraban tan sagrado no era más que una ilusión?

Eso era algo que cruzaba por su mente de forma constante. El placer de ver las caras de terror absoluto de las criaturas, que incluso para alguien de bajo rango como él eran tan vulnerables como un insecto, al descubrir que había algo más allá. Algo que no solo podía borrar en un pensamiento todo lo que deseara, sino que podía cambiar de manera radical hasta la certeza más absoluta que poseían. Indefensos ratones que bailaban en la palma de su mano sin sentido ni dirección, desesperados por encontrar una razón de ser para sus miserables existencias. Pero no había tal cosa, no había un motivo, nada que pudiese aliviar la profunda crisis que embargaba las almas de aquellos desdichados. No eran más que un capricho, un triste error que día a día se ganaba a pulso la extinción.

Volvió a sonreír ante el pensamiento y dejó caer al suelo las puntas de sus largos cabellos color lavanda, en tanto en su mente visualizaba los posibles métodos que utilizaría para la misión asignada por su amo. Era su obligación castigar a los dioses menores que habían causado disturbios en el delicado equilibrio de las dimensiones y, en base a su juicio, los pecadores serían eliminados.

—Borrados... Destruidos... Ah—echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó un hilo de saliva bajar desde sus labios hasta marcar un camino hacia su barbilla. Rodeó su propio cuerpo con ambos brazos, cruzándolos sobre su pecho, y soltó una risa nerviosa. O más que nerviosa, emocionada. Estaba sinceramente feliz de haber sido premiado con esa misión.

—¿Te diviertes? —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se vio obligado a abandonar sus fantasías para dirigir la mirada a la dama.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es un grandioso día para estar vivo! —exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos tanto como pudo en un gesto que hizo arrugar la nariz a la muchacha.

—No entiendo cómo pudieron haber dado semejante responsabilidad a alguien como tú.

Esa frase consiguió que la sonrisa del hombre se deformara, dibujándose en su pálido rostro una mueca macabra y causando que sus ojos destellantes de furia se clavaran en los de su interlocutora. Era cierto que no era disimulado en sus deseos por destruir todo lo que caía en sus manos de la manera más atroz que su mórbida imaginación podía maquinar, pero tampoco podía permitir que alguien le arruinara los planes porque tenían ideas distintas.

—Si fueras imparcial no habría objeciones de mi parte—prosiguió ella ante la falta de respuesta del otro.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo?

El intercambio de palabras era, en apariencia, cordial. Nadie que lo viese desde cierta distancia podría percibir la mirada que los participantes de la conversación compartían. El aura alrededor de ellos era hostil, el aire pesado los rodeaba como una densa capa de oscura niebla. El hombre, rompiendo el tenso silencio, pronunció entonces la frase que cambiaría la vida de la doncella.

—Te propongo algo entonces. Viaja tu a la dimensión que debe ser juzgada y consultaré contigo mi decisión cuando acabe de evaluarla, si estoy errado, eres libre de decirle a nuestro señor.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la repentina propuesta pues, era demasiado justa para creer que no había segundas intenciones detrás.

—Lo juro por mi vida.

—Bien, no suena mal—hizo una pausa, observándolo con cierta inquietud disimulada—Aunque nunca he bajado a una de esas dimensiones. En cualquier caso, puedo volver—dijo con suavidad, a la vez que una puerta plateada aparecía a su derecha y una llave se materializaba en la palma de su delicada mano.

—Por supuesto ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi propia existencia solo para deshacerme de ti?

Ella no respondió a la provocación, pero lanzó una última mirada de desprecio al que consideraba la peor escoria jamás creada. Para su desgracia, era necesario, así como ella y los demás 'ancestrales'. No había nada que pudiese decir, su señor sabía por qué hacía las cosas y si él dictaba que su destino era soportar por toda la eternidad a tal desperdicio de espacio, así sería. Pasó por la puerta de plata sin oír, para su mala suerte, las últimas palabras del dios de cabello largo.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. Quizás pierdas la memoria y algo más cuando llegues allá ¿Supone eso un problema?


	2. Llegada

**Aclaración:** La misma que en el prólogo, esta es una historia de aventura que contiene parejas de todo tipo (yaoi/yuri/hetero), si algo de esto no te gusta agarra el mouse y busca otra cosa. Gracias.

* * *

 **I: Llegada**

Varios años habían pasado ya de las duras batallas que tuvieron que librar los nobles caballeros atenienses. Desde entonces los dioses convivían en armonía, asumiendo que continuar con las guerras no solo acabaría por destruir sus ejércitos y sus mundos, sino también a ellos mismos. Las divinidades hallaron en lo más profundo de sus corazones un sentimiento que les resultó extraño, y casi desagradable según las palabras del mismísimo Hades, aunque necesario a fin de cuentas para mantener el equilibrio del universo en el que indefectiblemente debían coexistir: La compasión.

Los dioses fueron piadosos con los guerreros que lucharon incansables aferrándose a su firme e inquebrantable lealtad por el bien de sus señores. Hades había permitido a las almas de los valerosos hombres regresar al plano terrenal para recuperar sus vidas, en tanto Athena les dio la opción de marcharse si así lo deseaban pues, ante el nacimiento de una nueva era de conciliación, un ejército casi parecía innecesario. Sin embargo, los caballeros, los guerreros divinos, incluso los espectros, ninguno de ellos estuvo dispuesto a abandonar a su deidad correspondiente. No había nada más en el mundo para los que habían sido elegidos, nada que pudiesen atesorar más que la seguridad de sus dioses. No existía para esos valientes otra vida además de la vivida hasta ahora, y si algún evento se sucedía, querían estar allí para proteger todo lo que hasta entonces habían conocido.

Mu, el caballero de Aries que aguardaba con paciencia en la primera casa del Santuario, fue el primero en notarlo. Aunque el cielo se encontraba cubierto de densas nubes aquel día, éstas parecieron apartarse para dejar paso a lo que el joven caballero catalogó como 'un meteorito', que fue a dar casi al inicio de las escaleras. No sabía lo que era, en ese momento no consiguió verlo por la rapidez con que el objeto se precipitó hacia el piso, pero si se trataba de una nueva amenaza contra Athena debía apresurarse y evaluar la situación para advertir a los demás de cualquier inconveniente.

El sonido de sus pasos al chocar las suelas contra el piso de roca llamó la atención de la muchacha que había descendido del cielo y sus violáceos ojos se alzaron con dificultad hacia la figura que se acercaba. Su mente se encontraba desordenada, sus recuerdos difusos y su visión se hacía borrosa. Le pesaba el cuerpo pero a la vez sentía la mente ligera. Notó como una finísima tela carmín se extendía sobre su ojo derecho, impidiéndole observar por completo a quien se aproximaba.

—¿Eres aliada o enemiga? Dependiendo de la respuesta, pueden ser tus últimas palabras así que piensa con cuidado, si es que puedes—sus propias palabras le sonaron rudas y desconsideradas, pero Mu no podía permitirse a si mismo confiar aun si la desconocida mujer estaba herida. Aun había altas probabilidades de que fuese una trampa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó aturdida la joven, cosa que Mu atribuyó a la caída.

—En el Santuario de Athena.

—¿Athena? —el nombre sonaba familiar, como un lejano recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de su consciencia. Mas, aunque lo intentase, nada pudo hacerle evocar la vida que llevaba antes de caer en ese lugar que el joven había llamado 'Santuario'.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —exigió saber el caballero dorado, manteniéndose con una postura firme a una prudente distancia de la dama. Ella lo miró en medio de su confusión y, con una sonrisa amable, solo pudo mencionar el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

—Sarah—mintió, dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa más sincera que pudo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. No quería ser deshonesta con el hombre cuyos ojos brillaban con intenciones de ayudarla, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Podía acaso decirle que no tenía idea de quién era o cómo había llegado allí? ¿Podía confesarle al desconocido que su mente estaba en blanco? ¿De qué forma sería capaz de evitar el trato hostil si no tenía ni una sola carta a su favor? Todas esas ideas se agolparon en su mente, zumbando como un enjambre de abejas. Sus ojos se cerraron y sucumbió entonces ante el cansancio, y el dolor que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Su cabeza golpeó una vez más las agrietadas rocas del piso y las negras hebras de su cabello cubrieron su rostro.

—¡Mu!

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los rostros consternados de dos de sus compañeros. Aldebarán de Tauro y Aioria de Leo, ambos alertados por la presencia ajena que había aparecido como por arte de magia. Observaron a la dama desplomada en el suelo por un momento antes de dirigir la vista una vez más hacia el rostro del lemuriano, preguntándose en silencio si este había conseguido algo de información.

—Solo tengo un nombre y lo que mis propios ojos captaron—negó con la cabeza con cierta frustración.

—Ah, olvida eso, está herida. Deben atenderla de inmediato—apuntó el hombre de mayor estatura, cargando en brazos a la recién llegada—Ya cuando despierte dejaremos que Athena la juzgue.

El caballero de largo cabello color malva sonrió, suavizando la expresión que se había pintado en sus facciones. No cabía duda que su compañero era un hombre de noble corazón, quizás demasiado. Tanto que a veces parecía pecar de ingenuo. Se encogió de hombros sin poder decirle nada al respecto, esperarían que la mujer despertase para ver si podían indagar más en el pasado y las posibles razones de su llegada.

Los tres hombres iniciaron su camino hacia la cámara del patriarca, atravesando uno por uno los templos que conformaban el Santuario. La atención de los restantes caballeros se centró en aquellos que avanzaban con una marcha constante hacia el final de las escaleras, mas no intercambiaron con estos más que una mirada y un saludo cordial. La curiosidad debía esperar hasta que estuviesen seguros que no se trataba de una nueva trampa de algún dios con intenciones de dominar la tierra.

El trayecto hasta el último templo les resultó extrañamente sencillo, a pesar que no era una tortura dado que estaban acostumbrados a andar y desandar ese recorrido siempre conllevaba bastante esfuerzo, como si sus energías se renovaran a medida que avanzaban. Preguntándose al unísono en la privacidad de sus mentes si se debía a la llegada de la extraña mujer, los caballeros dorados llegaron ante el patriarca. Shion, quien se encontraba al final de la fina alfombra roja, les observó con genuina curiosidad y les invitó a acercarse con un gesto de su mano.

—Gran Patriarca...—Mu comenzó a hablar luego de inclinarse los tres ante el mayor en una respetuosa reverencia—Discúlpenos si ha sido un error traer a una extraña hasta aquí.

—No me corresponde emitir juicio alguno sin consultarlo con Athena, por lo pronto, quizás ha sido la mejor decisión—el antiguo caballero de Aries se levantó para acercarse a la muchacha que yacía inconsciente en brazos de Aldebarán. Usó los largos y delicados dedos para apartar los mechones azabaches del rostro de la joven, soltando un profundo suspiro—Se acercan tiempos difíciles...

—¿Disculpe? —el trío dirigió una mirada de desconcierto al hombre de ojos rosa.

—Athena me transmitió esta mañana un presagio...

—¿Habrá otra guerra? —se aventuró a preguntar el guardián del templo de leo, haciendo que la mirada del patriarca se posara en sus ojos verdes.

—Hablaremos sobre eso cuando hayan atendido a esta mujer, estoy casi seguro que puede brindar más detalles al recuperar la consciencia.

Tanto Mu como los otros dos fueron casi expulsados de la cámara por una mirada seria del patriarca que daba por zanjada la conversación, seguida por una frase lapidaria: 'Si no necesitan nada más. Retírense'

El joven caballero de pelo lila comenzó a maquinar ideas, su maestro se veía inusualmente malhumorado ese día. Quizás las profecías de su diosa eran aún más aterradoras de lo que podían imaginar. Aquella tan anhelada era de paz acabaría más pronto de lo que hubiese esperado, y cientos de imágenes terribles de sus pesadillas, que a menudo sufrían todos como un pequeño recordatorio de lo que significaba dedicar sus almas a una causa y luchar por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias, parecían ahora mucho más frescas que las noches en que despertaba exaltado y sudoroso. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos, antes que la mano de Aioria le detuviera para no darse de lleno la cara contra una de las paredes del templo de piscis ¿Cuándo habían llegado allí otra vez?

—Bueno bueno ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —la voz de Afrodita llegó a sus oídos y pudieron vislumbrar la figura del caballero de piscis a escasos pasos de donde se encontraban.

El ondulado cabello celeste flotaba sobre su espalda casi con una magia especial, como un velo que resaltaba las delicadas facciones e iluminaba el ya de por si brillante rostro del muchacho. Los grandes ojos color cielo inspeccionaron de arriba a abajo a los tres caballeros que pasaban por segunda vez por el templo de piscis. Si no le satisfacía la respuesta no les dejaría ir.

—El Gran Patriarca no nos dio mayores detalles, hasta ahora sabemos tanto como tu—suspiró Aioria a modo de respuesta, dirigiendo la vista hacia uno de los lados—Creo que sabes de sobra que esconderse en las sombras no sirve de mucho.

—Geez, si fuera a esconderme no sería de ti—la risa burlona de DeathMask resonó por toda la duodécima casa en tanto él se dejaba ver ante sus compañeros. No era una sorpresa que estuviera acompañando a Afrodita así que nadie hizo preguntas.

Es decir, en tantos años, después de pasar por tantas penurias, muchos de los caballeros de oro decidieron sincerarse en cuanto a la cuestión de sentimientos hacia sus compañeros de armas. Sin embargo, no hablaban abiertamente al respecto, era decisión de cada uno cómo vivir su vida y sus relaciones.

O por lo menos esa era la visión de Mu sobre el tema, otros no tenían problemas en ventilar hasta los más morbosos detalles de su vida privada. Por poner un ejemplo, Milo de Escorpio era el peor de todos a sus ojos: en cada reunión, en cada charla se encargaba de relatar con pelos y señales las fantasías que él decía cumplir con su 'amante'. Cosa que, por supuesto, Camus se encargaba de desmentir con un comentario mordaz y una burla nada disimulada. Y siempre, SIEMPRE, terminaba en una discusión unilateral llevada por el hombre de revuelto cabello azul ¿Cómo podía no ver éste la sonrisa del caballero de Acuario cada vez que notaba cómo con unas pocas palabras podía ofuscarlo? Era algo que Mu no se explicaba. Para él no era difícil diferenciar los cambios en el tono de voz del acuariano, por lo tanto, resultaba sencillo saber cuándo hablaba en serio y cuando solo quería molestar a Milo.

—Mu.

Ah, las relaciones personales eran un asunto complicado después de todo.

—Mu.

—¿Oh? —parpadeó algunas veces seguidas antes de voltear hacia Aioria. Una vez más divagaba sobre asuntos que no tenían la menor importancia, o relación alguna con el tema que estaban tratando. Era una pésima costumbre que había adoptado por la falta de conflictos. Su mente se desconectaba de la realidad si la charla no era de su interés.

—Ahh que no escuchas—se quejó el guerrero de leo, frunciendo el ceño—Los demás se están moviendo, es probable que busquen explicaciones también.

—Pues no tenemos ninguna—el de pelo largo se encogió de hombros, percatándose por primera vez en unos cuantos minutos de lo que pasaba en su entorno—Ah, imagino que Aldebarán se encuentra en la cocina.

—Si, esos dos lo secuestraron hace un rato ya... como no es fácil que se enferme del estómago.

—Ahh, esos experimentos culinarios otra vez. Es un milagro que no se hayan muerto de hambre todavía. Y Aldebarán...

—Heh, es un alma caritativa. No podría esperar otra cosa de él cuando Afrodita o DeathMask aparecen con los dedos cortados.

—¿Deberíamos decirle que lo hacen a propósito?

—Déjale, por alguna razón les tiene fe...

—No me extraña, fueron los únicos que mostraron interés en aprender a cocinar...

—Interés que debimos mostrar todos—se rió el griego, sabiendo que por lo menos nueve de los doce caballeros pertenecían a esa inmensa mayoría de gente que quemaba hasta el agua cuando hacía el intento de cocinar. Incluido él mismo, por cierto.

—Ahh, vamos, vigilemos que no incendien nada mientras van llegando los demás.

—Si—asintió Mu y echó un último vistazo hacia la cámara del patriarca, preocupado por el porvenir.

¿Se había terminado la paz? ¿Estarían siendo atacados? ¿Quién era esa dama que había llegado al Santuario? ¿Qué peligros se avecinaban? Sea como fuere, quizás sería prudente no preocupar a sus compañeros por el momento. Esperaría por la decisión de Athena.


	3. ¿Embrujo?

Antes que nada, gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron. Me animan mucho a seguir adelante

* * *

 **II: ¿Embrujo?**

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza y se volvieron a cerrar ante la presencia de un rayo de luz que se colaba desde la ventana de la habitación. Su cabeza dolía de manera horrible, tanto que cuando se intentó sentar una punzada en las sienes la hizo echarse de nuevo para retorcerse en la cama. Frunció el ceño y soltó un quejido, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos solo para notar la venda que cubría la brecha que el día anterior se había hecho en la cabeza a causa de su aparatosa caída...

 _¿Caída? ¿De dónde había caído?_

Abrió una vez más los ojos para fijar la vista en el techo del cuarto, como si aquel tuviese alguna respuesta para ella. Tratando de hacer memoria, la mujer se incorporó una vez más con dificultad y apartó las sábanas para apoyar sus pies en el piso con la vista fija en un punto imaginario. Una y otra vez, cuando intentaba acceder a los recuerdos que residían en su memoria, sólo sentía un vacío en el estómago y el sonido de estática llenando sus oídos. Era confuso y aterrador no saber de dónde venía o hacia donde se dirigía.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse para dar paso a una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego que traía algunos objetos, supuso, para limpiar sus heridas y cambiarle los vendajes. La máscara que llevaba le impedía ver el rostro de la joven que se acercó con tranquilidad, sin decir una palabra hasta estar frente a ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó como primera respuesta—Oh, bien. Eso creo, me duele la cabeza.

—Por lo que me contaron te diste un buen golpe ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Recuerdo que ese joven de cabello largo dijo... que estaba en el Santuario de Athena.

Marín soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. La verdad era que estaba preocupada por la muchacha, no sabía qué bien podría hacerle no ser capaz de dar explicación alguna sobre su procedencia o el motivo de su visita. La dama de la máscara comenzó procedió a retirar las vendas que cubrían las heridas de la muchacha, solo para encontrarse que habían desaparecido con una rapidez abrumadora. No podía encontrar una explicación convincente, ni siquiera un caballero ateniense tenía esa clase de habilidad de regeneración, o por lo menos no a ese nivel. Quedaba entonces contestada la interrogante más importante sobre esa mujer: no había forma en que fuese humana.

La mente de Marín se llenó de nuevas preguntas, ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Era una enviada de los dioses como un mensaje hostil? ¿Era ella en si misma un arma para destruirlos desde adentro? No, si así fuera Athena nunca le hubiese permitido permanecer dentro del Santuario.

—Mi nombre es Sarah—dijo la joven de piel morena, buscando sacar a la amazona de su ensoñación.

—Ah—suspiró a modo de contestación la pelirroja, después de observar los vendajes que no mostraban ni un solo rastro de sangre—Puedes llamarme Marín—era notorio que sus hombros estaban tensos, incluso Sarah con el mareo aun presente podía notar eso. La mujer estaba preocupada por la seguridad de todos, tal vez por eso había sido la primera en acercarse.

—Marín—repitió la joven, fijando la mirada en los vendajes un momento antes de llevarse la mano hacia la cabeza. Le dolía si, pero no había ninguna herida allí, cosa que hasta a ella le resultó extraña. Bueno, eso no era algo fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta que no sabía ni quien era—¿Puedo hablar con quien esté a cargo?

—Nuestra señora Athena hablará contigo en cuanto puedas levantarte, es prudente que descanses hasta tu audiencia con ella—le aconsejó, sin embargo, la chica hizo el intento de levantarse apoyando una de sus manos en la pared. Las piernas le temblaron por un momento hasta que pudo afirmarse con más seguridad a pesar del persistente mareo. Marín no estaba contenta con eso, su experiencia como amazona le indicaba que la mujer debía ser eliminada de inmediato para proteger el Santuario, pero su instinto y su corazón le dictaban lo contrario.

—Solo necesito un pequeño apoyo ¿Crees que pueda salir a caminar un poco? —se rió Sarah, tocando con la yema de dedos la mejilla de la máscara de la pelirroja en un nuevo intento por llamar su atención.

La joven no se negó al pedido, y vistió a la recién llegada con un peplo de lana que sujetó en los hombros con dos broches, rodeándole la cintura con un delicado cinturón. Le calzó las sandalias para que no se dañara los pies con el calor del suelo azotado por el implacable brillo del sol, y la guio fuera del cuarto permitiéndole sostenerse de su hombro.

Marín acompañó a la joven hasta la escalera de entrada al templo del Gran Patriarca, para permitirse así ver el vasto territorio del Santuario. Sarah tomó una honda respiración deleitándose con el aire puro que llenaba sus pulmones, la brisa fresca que corría aliviando el intenso calor de la zona envolvía su cuerpo y agitaba su cabello dándole una sensación de libertad impagable. Cuando el viento dejó de bailar entre los ondulados mechones y los pliegues de su ropa, Sarah se dio el tiempo para observar los impecables templos distribuidos por la interminable escalera. Todo se le hacía familiar, cercano, y a la vez muy distante. Dirigió una mirada contrariada al cielo ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuál era su destino? Con suerte podría enterarse con el pasar de los días.

—¿Podemos recorrer el resto de los templos?

—Hm, supongo—contestó dudosa, más por no saber si resistiría la caminata que por el peligro. Ya se veía a si misma cargándola de regreso en su espalda.

Misión complicada aquella, Marín tenía una gran responsabilidad, aunque en un primer momento pensó que Shion le había encargado eso tan solo por ser mujer, dado que ninguno de los caballeros podría entrar al cuarto de la joven ¿O quizás porque temía que se tentaran? Se dedicó entonces a examinar con más detenimiento a la chica, de abajo hacia arriba, pues antes no se había parado a pensar en ello. Las piernas fuertes y largas, las caderas anchas cuyas curvas se notaban aún bajo la holgada tela de la túnica cuando se contoneaban de un lado a otro al caminar, la cintura pequeña y delicada. La mirada de la pelirroja siguió su recorrido por los pechos de la muchacha, turgentes, botando con suavidad al son de sus pasos. Subió hasta sus hombros, fijándose en las líneas oscuras que trazaban los mechones del suave cabello azabache, pensando lo increíble que se veía la tela blanca de su ropa en contraste con la morena piel de la chica. La vista de la amazona ascendió un poco más, las facciones delicadas, los rosados labios acolchonados adornando el rostro con una amable sonrisa. Y sus ojos, esos ojos grandes de color amatista, brillaban con una ternura especial llenos de esperanza. Marín contempló esa mirada suya, que parecía haberlo visto todo, como si el mundo no guardase más secretos para ella. Esos ojos que a la vez conservaban cierta inocencia de niña. Esos ojos que veían todo con curiosidad, que la veían a ella con curiosidad...

 _¿A ella?_

La amazona reaccionó de repente, parando la marcha casi en la entrada al templo de piscis. Agradeció a los dioses que el Camino de Rosas de Afrodita estuviese 'inactivo' o tendría muchas cosas que explicar al Patriarca. También se pensó afortunada pues la máscara de la que era portadora le impedía a Sarah ver la expresión que, pensó, debía ser la más tonta que alguien pudiese poner. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, rebuscando en su mente una buena excusa para no haber despegado la mirada de ella en todo el camino.

—Pareces pensativa.

—Solo un poco—balbuceó en voz baja.

—¿Podemos entrar a ese templo? —sus palabras resonaron en los oídos de la guerrera ya cuando la muchacha comenzó a alejarse rumbo al interior del templo. Quiso detenerla, pero no pudo decirle nada. Solo se quedó allí meditando ¿Eso era lo que Shion temía que les pasase a los caballeros? ¿Había sido ella la primera en caer en un embrujo? Chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza y siguió los pasos de Sarah dentro del templo con la esperanza de encontrarla antes que algún caballero dorado.

Por su parte, la joven de ojos violeta había sabido aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja de tiempo. Recorrió los recovecos de la casa de Piscis, perdiendo las sandalias por el camino al resultarle incómodas para desplazarse, moviéndose ligera como el viento entre los árboles. Los materiales, los detalles, los adornos, todo era maravilloso y nuevo a su vista, quería verlo todo. Sin embargo, unas manos en sus hombros la detuvieron en su carrera por los pasillos del templo.

—Entrar a la casa de alguien sin invitación es algo grosero ¿No crees?

Sarah alzó un poco la vista solo para encontrarse con el rostro del guardián de piscis. Se quedó callada, analizando su expresión. Se mostraba sereno, pues asumía que ella no representaba una amenaza, pero no bajaba la guardia por completo como si esperara un ataque sorpresa. Era un hombre hermoso, y quizás en ese momento mientras él se inclinaba un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos, con los cabellos celestes cayendo sobre su cara provocándole cosquillas, quizás debió sentir algo de envidia. Envidia por tanta belleza en un solo hombre. Pero más allá de eso, admiración era lo que llenaba su pecho. Ah, y esa energía que le rodeaba la obligó a contener la respiración por un instante. Se dio cuenta que no solo era encantador, también era peligroso.

—Me disculpo por la insolencia, me dejé llevar...

—Oh, tu eres esa chica que trajeron hace poco. Me sorprende verte pululando por aquí, tenías una herida considerable—revisó con extrema delicadeza el lugar donde debía haber al menos una cicatriz, extrañándose al no encontrar ni rastros de ella.

—Mi nombre es Sarah—dijo en un murmullo, sin despegar la vista de él.

—Afrodita de piscis, a tu servicio—respondió el guardián de la doceava casa tomando la mano de la joven para dejar un beso en el dorso.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —se escuchó una voz peligrosamente cerca, con un notorio tono de molestia.

—¿Qué...? Doy la bienvenida a la invitada—sonrió cínico el caballero de Piscis.

—Bienvenida mis bolas...

—Este engendro boca sucia es Death Mask, caballero dorado de Cáncer—suspiró con fastidio el hombre de largo cabello.

—¡Engendro será otro! ¡Si me sigues jodiendo te vas a enterar! —gruñó a su vez el italiano, apuntando a Afrodita con el dedo.

—Ah, yo no quiero problemas—Sarah alzó las manos como indicando que era inocente de cualquier cosa que el otro pudo haber interpretado.

—Tsk, ya deja de estar gritando, ponte los pantalones y lárgate de mí templo—el joven de cabello celeste soltó con cuidado a la chica para poder discutir de frente con el hombre que arrogante seguía apuntando el índice en su dirección—Que pesado eres...

—¡¿Hah?! ¡No decías eso anoche!

La morena dio un paso al costado al notarse ajena a la discusión de esos dos hombres. Casi odia ver las chispas que sacaban al cruzar sus miradas. Se sentía culpable por haber desencadenado tal disputa y no sabía cómo detenerla.

El caballero de Cáncer era celoso, malhumorado y algo infantil, mientras que Afrodita, sabiéndolo, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de sacarlo de sus casillas. A pesar de todo, sin embargo, aquello no era más que uno de los trucos del guardián de la doceava casa para 'reconciliarse' con su compañero de armas. En cualquier caso, eso era algo que Sarah averiguaría más adelante.

—Esperen, por favor—dijo con voz suave, temiendo que las cosas llegaran más lejos.

—Déjales, siempre hacen lo mismo—le interrumpió una voz conocida. Marín se regañaba mentalmente por haberla perdido de vista durante tanto tiempo. Tomó a la chica por la muñeca y la llevo a través del templo, hacia la escalera que daba a llevaba hasta la casa de Acuario.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlos? —preguntó con preocupación la joven de cabello negro como la noche.

—No, así es como ellos arreglan sus problemas. Y mejor irnos antes que en vez de ponerse Death Mask los pantalones, Afrodita se los saque...

Sarah guardo silencio, echando algunas miradas hacia la casa que iban poco a poco dejando atrás. No entendía por completo el tono que usaba Marín, o para que se iba a sacar el otro los pantalones, pero eso si, encontraría la forma de saciar su curiosidad y contestar todas sus dudas.

—Sigamos hacia Acuario...


	4. Revelación

**Revelación**

* * *

Debió verlo venir. El onceavo templo estaba vacío y, cómo no, su guardián se encontraba muy probablemente en el templo de Escorpio. Marin soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, pero a la vez sentía alivio de no encontrarse de nuevo con una escena inapropiada como algunas veces que le habían encargado misiones en las que debía atravesar las doce casas. Tal vez debían comenzar a agradecer la paciencia de la que la joven era portadora, porque si hablaban de Shaina era un asunto muy diferente. La muchacha de desordenado cabello verde siempre hallaba la forma de tomar pequeñas venganzas cuando se topaba con los caballeros en una posición incómoda, desde echarles serpientes encima mientras dormían o ponerles hiedra venenosa en el interior de los artículos de cocina. Cosas ligeras.

La pelirroja miró de un lado a otro antes de continuar su camino por las escaleras entre Acuario y Capricornio, guiando a Sarah lo más rápido posible para que ésta no se quemara los pies luego de haber perdido las sandalias en la casa de Piscis. Por otro lado, la morena no tenía quejas sobre la cálida superficie sobre la que se desplazaba. Sentía el calor, pero no le era molesto, casi podía sentir la energía fluir hacia arriba por sus piernas ¿Era normal eso? Marin parecía muy preocupada de que se lastimara o algo así ¿Tendría algo que ver con su procedencia? ¿Debía fingir que le dolía el contacto con el suelo? Demasiadas preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta al llegar ambas al refugio que brindaba la sombra del décimo templo.

Sarah se sentó por un momento a contemplar sus propios pies como si se trataran de los de un extraño. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre si misma y su naturaleza, más que las que aquellos que la habían encontrado podrían hacerle. Observó con detenimiento sus pies y el suelo debajo de ellos para luego desviar la vista hacia sus manos para examinar las líneas en sus palmas, antes de escuchar los pasos de alguien más que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

—Shura, caballero dorado de Capricornio—pronunció Marin con calma en tanto el mencionado se detenía a pocos pasos de distancia.

—¿Por qué la trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Afrodita te dejó pasar tan fácil?

—Afrodita tiene otras cosas en las que entretenerse ahora mismo, pero si la hubiese visto como un peligro es seguro que no nos iba a dejar atravesar el camino de rosas.

—Supongo—respondió aún dudoso el caballero de Capricornio antes de clavar la mirada en la joven que acompañaba a la pelirroja. Esperaba no ser el único que sentía una particular antipatía por ella. Quizás eran esos ojos que parecían tener toda la intención de hurgar en su alma o el hecho de que estuviese siendo protegida cuando era casi una obviedad que era una amenaza para la paz que deseaba mantener Athena.

—¿Hola?—susurró con timidez la muchacha antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano. Si había algo que quería evitar a toda costa era hacerse con el repudio de los guardianes del Santuario, así que lo mejor era comportarse educadamente y no entrar en una confrontación—Mi nombre es Sarah.

—Bien, así sabré qué poner en tu lápida si intentas algo—fue la tosca respuesta del hombre de pelo azabache.

—Me temo que tendrás que discutir eso con Athena y el patriarca—comentó Marin poniéndose entre ambos, si la mujer a la que acompañaba elegía palabras erradas podían tener un grave problema—Su audiencia será en breve, si Athena decide que es peligrosa puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero hasta entonces es mejor que mantengas la calma.

—Creo que estás olvidando cuál es tu lugar—espetó el caballero de Capricornio dirigiendo una vez su mirada hacia la amazona.

—Este es mi lugar. Quizás tu estás olvidando el tuyo ¿O será que intencionalmente estás yendo en contra de nuestra señora Athena?—y ella sabía lo que implicaban esas palabras. Shura sintió de nuevo la presión de la culpa como un piquete en su nuca, como una helada serpiente que se arrastraba por su columna. Frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto antes de contestarle.

—Seré el primero en actuar si mi señora la considera una amenaza. Pero si ella cree conveniente que se pasee por el Santuario con una mínima vigilancia entonces no tengo por qué entrometerme—una vez terminada la frase con una gélida mirada el caballero de la décima casa dio la vuelta y se retiró a sus aposentos, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para perder el tiempo.

—¿Siempre es así de simpático?

—Hoy está de buen humor—Marin negó con la cabeza y continuó hacia la escalera que les llevaría a Sagitario.

El silencio las recibió en la novena casa. Desde que Aioros había regresado se había dado a la tarea de entrenar a los aprendices y controlar que no hubiese ningún problema con ellos, según sus propias palabras 'no ayudaba en nada echando raíces en el templo de Sagitario'. Quería estar afuera, involucrarse en todo. Deseaba pasar el tiempo entre la gente que ansiaba proteger. Por eso el templo se encontraba vacío la mayor parte del día. Sarah decidió seguir adelante, a pesar de los visibles intentos de Marin por regresar, y aunque la amazona tenía fuerza suficiente para cargar a la muchacha en su hombro y llevársela como un saco de papas, quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

El templo de Escorpio lo atravesaron casi corriendo. La pelirroja no quiso detenerse a escuchar los infames sonidos que provenían de la habitación de Milo, así que tomó a la morena por la muñeca y la arrastró por los amplos corredores de la octava casa del Santuario. Si acaso, Sarah tendría oportunidad de conocer a esos caballeros cuando emprendieran el camino de regreso. Llegaron a la entrada pateando prendas que habían quedado regadas por el piso además de algunos envoltorios y cajas de vaya uno a saber qué cosas. No paró a fijarse. No tenía intención alguna de averiguar MÁS cosas sobre la vida privada de esos dos.

Libra estaba vacía como de costumbre. Después de regresar a la vida, el maestro Dohko había decidido regresar a China, y en esa nueva época de paz lo más probable era que se quedara allá un largo periodo. Así, un poco decepcionada por no ver a nadie, Sarah rogó a Marin bajar un templo más. Y la amazona no se negó, quizás Shaka obtendría alguna respuesta satisfactoria. Muchas preguntas tenía, pero no podía dirigirse directamente a Athena con el simple propósito de saciar su curiosidad. Bajaron las escaleras que separaban los templos y de pronto parecía que el calor aumentaba en intensidad. Apollo estaba castigando la Tierra de los mortales.

Marin encendió su cosmos con suavidad, solo para avisar al guardián de Virgo que se adentrarían en el templo. Claro que el rubio ya sabía aquello, sin embargo, se mantuvo en el centro del templo dando por finalizada su meditación. Debía admitir que la recién llegada despertaba cierta curiosidad en él, pues nunca había sentido una presencia como aquella, desde sus compañeros los caballeros atenienses hasta los espectros de Hades. Grandes eran sus conocimientos, pero esa mujer era alguna especie de ente por completo extraño al mundo terrenal ¿Podría ser incluso ajena a la infinita sabiduría de los dioses?

—Acérquense—solicitó el caballero de virgo a las mujeres.

—Lamento la interrupción—Marin se inclinó en una leve reverencia, mientras la muchacha a su lado observaba con detenimiento al hombre frente a ellas.

—No te disculpes, hiciste bien en traerla—Shaka habló con serenidad a medida que se ponía de pie para caminar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Sarah—Mi nombre es Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo.

—Sarah—la muchacha respondió amable, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Tenía una sensación extraña, como una suerte de recelo que invadía su pecho. Estaba avergonzada por ello, pues aquellas personas habían tenido la amabilidad de darle refugio y tener paciencia hasta que aclarase su mente. Pero podía sentirlo, él quería saber, quería tener acceso a su pasado, a las memorias que residían en lo más profundo de su alma. Ese hombre de pelo dorado como los rayos del sol, como hebras de oro que caían delineando sus rasgos perfectos, deseaba encontrar las respuestas. Ella lo supo cuando la energía de Shaka, tan solo por un instante, se volvió hostil. Pero no hacia ella, sino hacia el hecho de no comprender una existencia tan simple, algo que no debía tener la menor importancia. En ese momento cuando vio la mano del caballero dorado alzarse hacia su persona, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Oh, no te exaltes por mi poder. No voy a hacerte daño—dijo en un tono que a Marin le sonó arrogante, pero normal del hombre más cercano a dios.

—Espero que no—Sarah rió con nerviosismo. A pesar de todas las alarmas que sonaban en su mente, ella también quería saber acerca de su pasado. Necesitaba saber quién era, y si en el proceso ese hombre también lo descubría... Bueno, estaba dispuesta a lidiar con eso.

—Mi única intención es proteger a Athena—entreabrió los ojos y apoyó la palma de su mano con suavidad sobre la frente de la morena.

Una luz blanca. Nubes negras se agolparon en el cielo hasta ese momento despejado, igual que las visiones se apiñaban en la mente de Shaka. Era confuso, aterrador. Delirios sobre vidas pasadas, sobre el inicio de los tiempos, sobre el origen de todo, sobre el lugar que cada uno ocupaba sobre aquella tierra. Podía ver incluso el final, pero no el inevitable final de la vida que todos conocían, sino un final verdadero. El final de la Tierra, de las sagradas divinidades a las que conocían y adoraban. El final de la mismísima existencia. No era el Apocalipsis, no era nada exagerado y dramático, no era una guerra entre dioses en la que debían luchar para defenderse. No había oportunidad de volver a empezar. Solo oscuridad. Al final de esas alucinaciones, solo quedaba oscuridad absoluta, dominante, universal. Una tiránica penumbra que envolvía todo, o más bien nada pues era lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido el universo que conocían. Y Shaka quiso retroceder, sintiendo como si aquella sombra maliciosa fuese a absorberlo también. Podía sentir algo terrible, un miedo irracional que le hacía querer olvidar hasta quién era.

Un rayo cayó desde el cielo hacia la casa de virgo, y la explosión alertó a todos los que estaban en el Santuario y los alrededores. Aioria, que se encontraba en ese momento en el templo de Leo fue el primero en acercarse a investigar, sorprendido por la repentina desaparición de las nubes oscuras que se desvanecieron tan súbitamente como habían llegado. Subió con rapidez las escaleras y se internó en la nube de polvo que inundaba el sexto templo.

—¡Shaka!—llamó, mas lo único que recibió por respuesta fueron quejidos. Se acercó corriendo hasta donde yacía el rubio quien, con la espalda incrustada en una de las columnas que sostenían el techo del templo, volvió a quejarse—¿Qué ha pasado?—le tomó de los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse y escuchó otro quejido.

—Eso ha sido... interesante...

—¡Marin!—el caballero de Leo corrió a su encuentro ni bien se aseguró que Shaka podía mantenerse en pie por su cuenta. La pelirroja había sido lanzada unos metros a causa de la onda expansiva, pero por suerte se encontraba ilesa.

—Mal augurio—susurró el más cercano a dios, observando las palmas de sus manos temblorosas. La piel quemada en la mano que había apoyado sobre la frente de Sarah, podía verla pues esa parte de su armadura se había convertido en polvo. Su armadura, podía sentir su espíritu vibrar. Definitivamente era algo malo—Aioria, debo informar a Athena de inmediato de mis descubrimientos.

—¿De qué? ¡No! No, espera. Tengo que saber...—exclamó desorientado el castaño.

—¡Shaka! ¿Dónde se ha ido?—Marin interrumpió al guardián del quinto templo, entrando en pánico. No veía a Sarah por ningún lado y temía que los escombros la hubiesen aplastado.

—Pude sentirla alejándose escaleras abajo después de la explosión.

—Iré por ella—la amazona no esperó confirmación y salió con rapidez del templo de virgo con la esperanza de que Shaka no hubiese despertado algo malo en aquella joven.


End file.
